


Kalentines Prompts

by Fiery_Mullet



Series: A Lullaby from the Stars - a collection of Krolia and Keith oneshots/drabbles [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiery_Mullet/pseuds/Fiery_Mullet
Summary: For Kalentines at Keith Month (Tumblr)Day 1: James and Keith’s first date.Day 2: Keith’s dad makes a special treat for Krolia.Day 3: Keith’s dad and Krolia in their dinner dates.Day 4: Keith, his dad, and Krolia... and how the stars connect them.Day 5: Of Griffins, Koganes, and cacti.Day 6: Keith, Lotor, the cosmic wolf... and stolen kisses.





	1. Day 1: First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeith.

They were dripping wet. Stuck in the middle of nowhere. And the massive downpour had no end in sight.

James sighed.

It was supposed to be their first date. But it turned into the worst day ever.

-

One month ago, he finally mustered the courage to ask Keith out. He took that long to carefully- _meticulously_ \- plan their first date. He wanted to make sure everything would be perfect down to the smallest detail.

He knew Keith loved the outdoors, so he planned a hiking trip. He also knew the pilot loved stars, so he made sure to time it with a meteor shower prediction. He packed all their camping gear and Keith brought his father’s telescope. The forecast one month ago said clear skies. The forecast one week ago said cloudy. The forecast one day ago said a chance of mild showers in the morning that would clear up in the afternoon.

Damn liars.

It was raining cats and dogs and their only shelter from the storm was their little tent, which was constantly battered by the wind and let all the water in anyway. They were soaked. Cold. And starving.

Keith sneezed.

“That’s it.” James frowned. “We’re getting out of here. I’m not letting you catch a cold. Not on my watch.”

“I’b fide.” Keith sniffled, rubbing his nose with the back of his fingers.

“You’re not ‘fide’, Keith. Who do you think looked after you all those times you went to the infirmary when we were in school? Me, the-”

“Class Presidedt. Of course I rebebber,” Keith sniffed. “But we dod’t deed to leave. The raid will let up id a bit.”

“This much downpour?” James looked at Keith, raising an eyebrow. “I doubt it’s going to stop anytime soon.”

“Id will. Trust be. By Bob taught be how to tell these thigs id da quadtub abyss.” Keith said, wrapping his arms around himself. But James’ eyes didn’t miss the shiver he was trying to hide.

James scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man.

“You’re cold, aren’t you? Sorry… Lemme keep you warm, at least.”

Keith didn’t say anything, but warmth engulfed James’ heart as his fellow pilot snuggled against his chest and completely relaxed in his hold. James felt something tickle the tip of his nose. Looking down, he saw the hair sprouts on top of his boyfriend’s head, which defiantly stood tall albeit the rest of his usually chaotic hair was all docile while still wet.

James let out a chuckle, prompting Keith to look up. His breath got caught in his throat, unable to tear his eyes away from the captivating color of Keith’s eyes.

 _‘I’ve seen these eyes up close so many times. And yet every time our eyes meet, I’m still rendered immobile…’_ James brought his hand up to Keith’s face, caressing the pale, silky smooth cheek with the back of his fingers.

Keith’s face relaxed into a gentle grin. “There. You’re finally smiling again. That’s good. You seemed to be in a bad mood earlier.”

James’ chest clenched.

_‘Geez, this guy…’_

He leaned down and captured Keith’s lips. Their kiss was mixed with the taste of the cold rain. But it didn’t make it any less sweet.

Just as Keith said, the torrential downpour let up soon. Their camping grounds smelled of petrichor. Their stargazing spot was all muddy. But looking at Keith’s face filled with bliss and the sparkle in his eyes as he watched the falling stars crossing the sky one after the other, there was nothing that could’ve possibly made their first date even more memorable.

Maybe things didn’t always have to go according to plan to be perfect. Missing most of the meteor shower because his gaze was drawn to Keith instead certainly wasn’t part of his plan. But it was totally worth it.

The End.


	2. Day 2: Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s dad x Krolia.

It wasn’t that Trevor never knew love. Or didn’t want it. It was just never on his mind. There was never a minute to spare at the fire station. One moment they were working out. The next they’d be sliding down poles and jumping into the fire trucks to respond to emergency calls.

There was never a dull moment.  But that also meant there was little time for everything else other than eating and sleeping.

That was why on his days off, he preferred spending some quiet time. Giving his little red buddy a run and exploring the desert. Going hiking or fishing in the river. And capping the day with a drink while looking up at the stars.

After Krolia came along, nothing much changed. He still did everything he loved doing. Except now he had someone to do it with.

It was a cool February evening with clear skies. He had just gotten off his 24-hour shift, and dropped by the supermarket to buy some potatoes and meat for dinner. With all the shiny red boxes, heart-shaped chocolates, teddy bears, and bouquets with cheesy cards all around, it was impossible to miss the occasion.

Beside the line of wrapped dozen roses, his eyes were drawn to a pot of lavender, similar to the one he bought for her a year ago. He could never forget the look on Krolia’s face when he brought it home, and took such good care of it. At that moment, he thought to himself, _‘This time next year, I’m buyin’ her some roses and chocolates.’_

And in what seemed like the blink of an eye, here he was again. Back at the supermarket, one year later, chocolates and roses in the basket. The last thing on the tonight’s menu was a nice, chilled bottle of wine. But on the way to the liquor section, he passed by the baking aisle. Seeing the lion molds gave him an idea.

He was relieved to see his hoverbike gone, which meant Krolia was out patrolling in the ravines where the Blue Lion was hidden. It would’ve been funny having to sneak into his own house. Impossible, even, given his opponent was a trained warrior.

He went straight to the kitchen and turned on his tablet. One Youtube video, an hour of pots and pans banging loud enough to scare the stray cats- and meow furiously about it- the chocolates were a success. The kitchen looked like an indoor hurricane passed by… and that was before he even got started on the main course.

When Krolia got home, the whole set up was ready. A bouquet of dozen roses arranged in a simple glass vase in the middle, candles on each side, and two wine glasses, and a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice. The steak and mashed potatoes were messily plated, but filled the house with a mouthwatering aroma.

Waiting for the reaction of the first woman who has ever inspired him to make homemade chocolates when he has only ever eaten Mars bars from the vending machines at the fire station during his shifts, he held his breath.

Krolia finally spoke. “What’s wrong, is there a power outage?”

All the tension went away in one breath as he snorted. Then laughed heartily. After he calmed down, he took the plate of lion chocolates he made and showed them to Krolia, who, albeit still lost at what was going on, admired the craftsmanship. She took a bite and smiled, and with a little twinkle in her eyes told him that it was good.

That was all he needed to muster the courage to finally ask her out.

She showed no hesitation and, with eyes full of trust, said yes.

Their first kiss tasted like chocolate.

-

Years later, long after she had to leave, a pot of lavender was never gone from their living room. And every year, on that same day, he would still fill the vase with a dozen roses, and make the lion-shaped chocolates.

His son would smile, and with a little twinkle in his eyes, tell him they’re the best chocolates ever.


	3. Day 3: Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s dad x Krolia.

Since Keith’s dad couldn’t really take Krolia out on a date to fancy restaurants, he’d go all out in preparing a candlelight dinner instead.

The first time he did this, Krolia asked him if there was a power outage. He was too embarrassed to explain, so he let it go at that and made up silly excuses instead.

When Krolia finally figured it out, it just so happened that power went out while he was making dinner. But he didn’t have the heart to tell his lady that it wasn’t a dinner date...


	4. Day 4: Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s dad x Krolia, baby Keith.

“Lion!”

“That’s right, son. That’s Leo.” Keith’s father chuckled, holding his little child as they sat on a mat beside his parked hoverbike under the clear night sky. They were tracing imaginary shapes in the blanket of stars.

“What about this one, Keith?” He pointed to three stars side by side, tracing invisible lines as if playing connect the dots.

“Belt!”

“That’s right! It’s Orion’s belt.”

“Daddy’s belt!”

A hearty laughter filled the air as Keith’s little hands reached for his dad’s fanny pack with a knife safely tucked at the back, its hilt wrapped with a cloth concealing the Marmoran symbol.

“Yes, daddy’s belt and mommy’s knife. When you get bigger, I’ll give it to you. Mommy loves you very much. Keep her knife safe, okay?”

He kissed his little boy’s forehead and hugged him tight. “And I love you too, son.”

“I want to fly, daddy.” Keith said, wrapping his lithe arms around his neck.

“What’s that? Where to?”

“Up!” Keith pointed to the stars. “You said mommy went there. I wanna bring her home!”

“Keith…”

He looked straight into his son’s eyes, and the future pilot’s father felt his chest burst with pride and happiness.

“I know you will, son. But before that, you gotta learn how to fly a spaceship!”

He brought their faces closer and gave his son a nose rub, sending the child into a fit of giggles.

-

Krolia had just finished another mission and disembarked from her fighter on Commander Ranveig’s cruiser. Looking out the hangar’s window, at the diamond dust scattered all around the velvety black space, she remembered her quiet nights on the desert. In a galaxy far, far away. Beside the man within whose arms she truly felt home, as she cradled the most precious thing in the universe.

Her face relaxed, lips curling upwards the tiniest bit, as she traced invisible lines from one star to the next until she made the shape of a house. Inside the little home were three stars- one little red and two big, bright stars on each side.


	5. Day 5: Flowers/ flower language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeith.

“S’up James? Why are you looking so glum?”

James jerked his head towards Rizavi, scowling.

“Why do you think? It’s because of your stupid question earlier! I couldn’t get it out of my mind, and when I was talking to Keith it slipped out.”

“The one about what you think the sexiest part of his body is?”

“His hairsprout, of co- What?! No!!! Not that.”

“Which one then?”

“The flower!”

“Ohhh. No, wait- Oh. And you told him?!”

“Yeah…”

“YOU TOLD HIM HE’S LIKE A CACTUS?!”

Beside them, Kinkade slapped his forehead. Having heard enough, he grabbed his camera and walked out of the room.

-

Earlier that day…

The Galaxy Garrison’s two top pilots were having lunch at the commissary, when James‘ voice broke the companionable silence.

“So during our flight exercises this morning, Rizavi asked me ‘What flower does Keith remind you of?’. That was random.”

Head tilting to one side, Keith looked at him curiously. James took this as his cue to go on.

“I’ve been thinking about it and. I think you’re like a cactus.”

Keith blinked. Twice.

“Cactus? Why?”

“‘Cause it has thorns. If you go anywhere near it, you only get hurt. So people leave it alone.”

“… I see.”

“But-“

Before James could finish his sentence, Commander Iverson’s voice resounded over the intercom, calling for Keith and his team of Paladins.

Keith got up and immediately went on his way.

-

“Dude. You just basically told him he’s better off left alone.”

“And whats worse is that’s totally something I would’ve said a long time ago.” James let out an exasperated sigh. “But I know better now. Hear me out, okay? A cactus may seem perfectly capable of defending itself because of all its thorns. But not a lot of people know it’s a lot more delicate than it appears. If you give it too much or too little water, it will wither.”

“Oh really? Wow..”

“See. You didn’t even know.” James smiled, and with a voice laced with fondness continued. “Keith, he… He’s always protecting everyone. But that doesn’t mean he has never needed anyone to do that for him too. I want to be that person. I want to protect him.”

What James didn’t know was Keith had been standing outside the door and heard that whole conversation. He never went inside, but what Keith, in turn, didn’t know was that down the hall, Kinkade successfully captured all the changes in his face as he heard Rizavi and James talking.

“Ah, young love.” Kinkade nodded to himself.


	6. Day 6: Stolen Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor x Keith.

The cosmic wolf popped out of nowhere beside Keith and licked his cheek, making the young Blade Leader chuckle before disappearing.

Only to reappear again on the other side to lick the other half of his face, and then poof into nothingness.

Two seconds later, he popped on his lap and pushed the pilot down, giving his face a thorough wolf tongue bath.

Laughing, Keith rubbed his cosmic friend’s head. “Okay, buddy, stop it. That tickles…”

Lotor, watching the whole interaction as he walked in, could only smile. As soon as the cosmic wolf disappeared again, he took Keith’s hand and effortlessly pulled the younger Galra up on his feet.

“Sometimes I wish I could teleport like that so I can steal kisses from you too.”

He wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and bent down to kiss him. But before he could capture the Red Paladin’s lips, Keith grabbed the front of his armor and swiftly pulled him in, kissing him instead.

“You won’t have to. I’ll freely give them.”

End.


	7. Day 7: Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor x Keith.

Seeing Keith and Lotor cuddling on the sofa made Lance raise an eyebrow.

“Was he always this… okay with other people touching him?” He asked Hunk and Pidge, who looked just as baffled.

“Dunno, man. Most of the things I know about Keith is what you guys said about him,” Pidge shrugged.

“Don’t look at me. Same, man. I just know him mostly from the things you said back at the Garrison. We were in the same classes but I didn’t really interact with him much.”

The couple got up, Lotor kissing Keith on the forehead before the younger half Galra walked out of the imperial palace’s lounge, retiring for the night.

The three former Paladins, who were invited over for dinner by the Emperor and his now Empress, trotted over to Lotor. Seeing Keith so… relaxed in someone’s arms was something they had never seen outside of Krolia and the Blades.

“Hey Lotor, have you always been- you know- this cozy with Keith? Or is this just because you’re a thing now?”

The Emperor looked like Lance spoke in a language he couldn’t understand. “We’ve always been… what did you call it, ‘cozy’? But not because he’s my Empress now. I’ve hugged him many times before, ever since we became friends.”

“But. He doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who’d like hugs.” Lance said, completely baffled.

Lotor snorted.

“ ‘Seem like’… You Paladins have been with him longer. You should know better than I do that he’s not everything that he ‘seems like’…” Getting up to retire for the night as well, Lotor looked back with one last question. “Have any of you actually tried hugging him?”

Not waiting for their answer, Lotor walked away.

The rest of them thought back on the times they pulled Keith in for a hug, and how Keith never pulled away. Not once. Rather, he would completely relax on their hold, and even return the hug.

Just as Lotor said, Keith wasn’t really any of the things he seems like. They know that now. But there were still things they have yet to know about him, if only they’d let Keith show it.

End


	8. Day 8: Cuddles/Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeith.

 “Keith is very quiet and sweet, but he’s really easy to understand.” Krolia said, kissing her baby on the forehead after laying him down on his crib, so she can eat the dinner the man she loved prepared.

 

“Yeah. He doesn’t cry or throw tantrums when we put him down, but you can see his eyes are always following you everywhere.” The man sitting across from her chuckled. “It’s as if he’s telling us, ‘carry me!’ without making any fuss.”

 

“The Galra… may not seem like it. But touch means a lot to us. We don’t express our love with words, but with actions and body language.”  


Reaching for her hand and giving it a light squeeze, Keith’s father looked at her with a gentle smile.”I know. And our son always looks happiest when he’s in your arms.”

 

“And yours.” Krolia squeezed his hand as well.

 

-

 

James was looking over the MFE’s schedule for the next day while relaxing in his apartment. He was about to reach for his half-finished cup of coffee before the lock clicked, calling his attention to the apartment’s front door. His face relaxed into a smile seeing who had come in.

 

“Welcome home, Keith.”

 

The bags under his fellow pilot’s eyes made a stark contrast against his pale skin.

 

_‘The war may be over, but our work is far from finished. The load is a lot heavier on Keith, the former Leader of Voltron, especially now that the Altean princess is gone and the rest of the Paladins have moved on with their private lives. He’s singlehandedly dealing with the problems of the former Voltron Coalition, while juggling his current responsibility as one of the leaders of the Blade of Marmora. He’s responding to calls of help from all sides…’_

 

The MFE pilot opened his arms as soon as their eyes met. Smiling ruefully, Keith collapsed on his lap and snuggled up to him. He let out a chuckle when Keith shifted to make himself more comfortable and settled in.

 

“You really love cuddles, don’t you.”

 

“I guess that’s my Galra side. We may not seem like it. But touch means a lot to us. We don’t express our love with words, but with actions and body language.”

 

Smiling, James kissed Keith’s temple.

 

“I know.”

 

End


	9. Day 9: Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeith.

James put down three mugs of hot chocolate, sprinkling cinnamon on them before stirring. Krolia nodded, saying ‘thanks’ in her quiet, mellow voice. Kosmo was lying on the floor by the fireplace, looking out the window. Outside, everything was covered in white. They were currently in the Griffins’ winter cottage.

 

“This is good…” Keith said after taking a tentative sip.

 

James snorted, Keith blow on his mug. “Keith, I dropped an ice cube on it already. Is it still too hot?”

 

Keith pouted, not having any retort.

 

“I know, I know. You have cat’s tongue.” James chuckled.

 

Smiling ruefully, Keith’s voice was filled with nostalgia. “That was the only thing I had in common with my dad.”

 

“Hm? I don’t think so.”

 

Keith looked at James curiously. “What do you mean?”

 

“I never met him, but from what you told me, you’re a lot like your dad, just as much as you’re like your mom in many ways. See, you’re both willing to die protecting others. You both save others with no questions asked- friends and strangers alike. Even people who might- in your case, _have_ \- put your life in danger.”

 

Seeing Keith look at James with eyes like that of a puppy, Krolia chuckled at her son’s expression.

 

 _‘That face, too…’_ she added as an afterthought.    

 

End


	10. Day 10: Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeith.

“… James. We’re just going outside, not to a battle,” Keith pouted. He was wearing a toque, a scarf, seven layers of clothes, two layers of socks, boots, and gloves.

“Says the man who shivers in the autumn mornings despite wearing a sweater and covered by comforters.”

Keith felt as though even his cosmic wolf was giving him an odd look. Krolia looked nice and relaxed in her red winter jacket. James then put on his own jacket before heading out.

After teaching Keith how to make his first snowman, James could only stare dumbfounded as the young Blade leader made elaborate snow sculptures. He started with a little snow rabbit, a snow Red Lion, and even a snow cosmic wolf.

But the most adorable of all were the two snowmen holding hands, one with little twigs meticulously arranged to form a stubble on its face, and the other with a little branch poking behind its head like a rattail. Beside him, Krolia could only smile as she watched her son while listening to his made up snowman song. Seeing how relaxed they were, James couldn’t be happier he planned this little winter holiday for them.

_‘Working myself to the bone to match my time off with their visit to Earth was so worth it.’_

End


End file.
